1999 (song)
"1999" is a song by Prince, the title track from his 1982 album of the same name. Duran Duran first covered part of the song during band introductions on ''The All You Need Is Now Tour'', at the Leipzig show on 26 January 2012. The official Duran Duran setlist made no mention of it. About the song The song is one of Prince's best-known, and a defining moment in his rise to superstar status. The apocalyptic yet upbeat party anthem saw chart success in 1983, but it did not make it into the Top 40 in the US or the UK on the first attempt. However, upon being re-promoted after "Little Red Corvette" hit the Top 10, it peaked at no.12 in the US and no.25 in the UK (reaching no.2 in the UK when re-released in 1985). Prince created "1999" around the central riff of the 1966 song, "Monday, Monday" by The Mamas & the Papas. Prince, writing under the pseudonym "Christopher", reused the verse melody in the song "Manic Monday", recorded by The Bangles. Rolling Stone ranked the song no.212 on their list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Lyrics Don’t worry, I won’t hurt u I only want u 2 have some fun I was dreamin’ when I wrote this Forgive me if it goes astray But when I woke up this mornin’ Coulda sworn it was judgment day The sky was all purple, There were people runnin’ everywhere Tryin’ 2 run from the destruction, U know I didn’t even care ’cuz they say two thousand zero zero party over, Oops out of time So tonight I’m gonna party like it’s 1999 I was dreamin’ when I wrote this So sue me if I go 2 fast But life is just a party, and parties weren’t meant 2 last War is all around us, my mind says prepare 2 fight So if I gotta die I’m gonna listen 2 my body tonight Yeah, they say two thousand zero zero party over, Oops out of time So tonight I’m gonna party like it’s 1999 Yeah Lemme tell ya somethin’ If u didn’t come 2 party, Don’t bother knockin’ on my door I got a lion in my pocket, And baby he’s ready 2 roar Yeah, everybody’s got a bomb, We could all die any day But before I’ll let that happen, I’ll dance my life away Oh, they say two thousand zero zero party over, Oops out of time We’re runnin’ outta time (tonight I’m gonna) So tonight we gonna (party like it’s 1999) We gonna, oww Say it 1 more time Two thousand zero zero party over oops, Out of time No, no (tonight I’m gonna) So tonight we gonna (party like it’s 1999) We gonna, oww Alright, it’s 1999 You say it, 1999 1999 1999 don’t stop, don’t stop, say it 1 more time Two thousand zero zero party over, Oops out of time Yeah, yeah (tonight I’m gonna) So tonight we gonna (party like it’s 1999) We gonna, oww Yeah, 1999 (1999) Don’tcha wanna go (1999) Don’tcha wanna go (1999) We could all die any day (1999) I don’t wanna die, I’d rather dance my life away (1999) Listen 2 what I’m tryin’ 2 say Everybody, everybody say party C’mon now, u say party That’s right, everybody say (party) Can’t run from the revelation, no (party) Sing it 4 your nation y’all (party) Tell me what you’re singin’, baby say (party) Telephone’s a-ringin’, mama (party) C’mon, c’mon, u say (party) Everybody, times (party) Work it down 2 the ground, say (party) (party) Come on, take my body, baby (party) That’s right, c’mon, sing the song (party) (party) That’s right (party) Got a lion in my pocket mama, say (party) Oh, and he’s ready 2 roar (party) Mommy, why does everybody have a bomb? Mommy, why does everybody have a bomb? Category:Cover songs